Jewel in the Crown
by droolingfanfemme
Summary: This takes place after "Sins of the Father". Jack and his daughter have sailed to India, where he had been branded pirate long ago. Old enemies bare grudges close to the surface.
1. Prologue on the Sea

This takes place after another fan fic of mine "Sins of the Father", so you might want to read that first. Also, The only thing I own in this are my original characters, Jacquelyn and I'm sure others. But basically, if he/she/it was not mentioned in POTC, then it's mine, savvy? Enjoy!  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"England, probably"  
  
"How is that possible?" Jacquelyn asked. It had been nearly two months since she last saw land. Almost seven since she escaped Port Royal with her father, the pirate.  
  
"England owns everything, love. Even the prices on my head. And yours." Captain Jack Sparrow stood over his charts, empty bottles holding the tearing edges down. He looked up at her. Daughter Jacquelyn was a wanted woman now. She was seated in a large chair, legs crossed at the ankles, back straight, head held painfully level.  
  
"You can relax y'know, love. You on a pirate ship. You have been for some time now."  
  
"And en route to England. How can I relax when we're going to England?"  
  
"One of it's prizes, not England itself. Just one of many jewels in the crown, so to speak: India."  
  
Jacquelyn stood up and looked out the cabin's large window, onto the sea. "India? It's awfully exotic. And that was an excellent metaphor, Father."  
  
He smiled and sat back down, grabbing a half-empty bottle from under his chair. "India," he sighed. "Haven't been there in a while. S'where I got this little mark." He held up his arm and showed her the P scarred into his flesh, thanks to the East India Company.  
  
"Then is it wise to go? You're a marked man." The door creaked open. Mr Gibbs stood in the door way.  
  
"So are you." he turned his attention to his first mate. "Yes Mr Gibbs?"  
  
"Land's in site, sir. Seem about a league from port. Little place called Bombay."  
  
Sparrow nodded and waved him away. Jacquelyn stood behind her father. "Bombay it is then."  
  
The Black Pearl, light as she was, was too big too pull into port. Gibbs, Ana Maria, and two or three stayed aboard as a dinghy went in. Mr Cotton's parrot squawked "Land ho! Land ho!" continuously. Jack's eye twitched. "If you don't stow it, bird, I'll blow your beak off."  
  
An obnoxious "Aye aye, Cap'n!" was the reply.  
  
Small fishing boats were a few hundred yards off. Nets gleaming with silvery fish were being pulled in. Seagulls cried shrilly, flying only inches from the catch.  
  
"Cover you eyes, love," Jack warned "These people aren't exactly decent."  
  
Jacquelyn laughed. "And you are?" She turned and gasped a little as they passed the boats. The men were practically naked, save for white turbans and fragile undergarments. Her head immediately turned to her lap as Jack laughed, waving to the natives. "And you thought the those islands were bad." 


	2. Remember Brazilia?

Hey again! And welcome back to the story! As usual, I own nothing, except my original characters. Please RR so I know how i'm doing!  
  
Bombay was a foreign land ill-prepared for pirates. But on the other hand, pirates were very outnumbered by British soldiers.  
  
"We had better be on our guard," Jacquelyn whispered jumpily.  
  
"Don't worry, darling, they can't possibly catch me," her father reassured her.  
  
"They did once before," she added.  
  
The city was dirty, filled with beggars every other pace it seemed. Little children ran around half-naked, pulling on her skirts, holding their small hands out for coins.  
  
"I don't have anything," she said fruitlessly, shaking her head. She looked to her father for help, but he was busy shaking some of off his pistols. "Where are we going? What exactly are we doing here?" she sighed, grabbing him by the back of his shirt, catching up.  
  
"Right now? There." He pointed to a hole-in-the-wall tavern. "We'll get a drink and then see what kind of trouble we can get into." He swaggered through the crowd to the building. Merchants were set up around the perimeter of the square, selling mostly fish or some other foul-smelling sea creatures. One of the more opulent stalls on the northern wall of the place sold brocades and other little golden trinkets. Jacquelyn told herself to go there later.  
  
Jack looked in for a second before entering. The day had been overcast, so his eyes didn't need to adjust to the dark tavern. Mostly natives, but a few British colonists as well. And a second door in the back. Good for an escape.  
  
"Are we going in or are we to stand out here?" his daughter smirked. He straightened himself out and walked in. The Hindoos looked up and immediately cleared a place for their light skinned patrons. It was surprisingly clean in here.  
  
"Weigh anchor!" Cotton's interpreter screeched.  
  
Jack turned to his daughter. "After you."  
  
She looked around as one of the men bowed obsequiously, showing her the table. She smiled faintly and nodded as she sat.  
  
"At least the service is admirable," the pirate drawled. His crew sat across from him, with Jacquelyn to his right. At the makeshift bar, he observed, three of four of these dark men stood talking in their language. He couldn't understand it. Jacquelyn turned to watch more men talking at one of the corner tables. They were laughing, one of them gestured wildly. Behind her there were the white men. They were eyeing the pirates suspiciously. One of them, a blonde man with a pencil moustache, was making her particularly nervous.  
  
A pewter mug was set in front of her, to which she quickly turned her attention. By the way her father was smiling and sighing, she could guess what it was.  
  
"They have rum here?" she asked incredulously. "We're halfway round the world!"  
  
"Jewel in the crown, love," was muffled behind a metal tankard.  
  
"Hail Brittania," she muttered, taking a sip. This rum was much thicker than the stuff they had on board. A movement near the door made her look up. "Speak of the devils..."  
  
Five British soldiers strode in, quite officiously. The natives scurried about in the same manner that the crew was showed. Jack's black eyes shot to the second door.   
  
"Jackie, love, remember when we stopped in Brazilia and I told you I never make you do that again to get us out?"  
  
"Yes," she growled through clenched teeth. "Why?"  
  
He batted his eyelashes at her. "You'd do anything for your father, right?"  
  
Her jaw dropped. "You expect me to do that again? I couldn't move my arm for a week!" The soldiers were talking to the man behind the bar. One of them glanced at her, giving her the same look that the blonde man did. She blushed and stared at her flagon. "No, I've got a better idea." She rocked the table, pushing down on it. "No, I don't think this can hold me up. Let's just see if we can walk out of here this time."   
  
"Fine! Let's go then, quickly now!" the crew stood up, eager to go on with their trip.  
  
"Wait a moment, Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Finally, someone got it-" he blinked and winced. "-right."  
  
One of the guards raised his rifle. One with sandy brown hair laughed. "We meet again, Sparrow. Tell me, how's your arm?"  
  
Jack turned around. "Haven't seen you in a while, Harding."  
  
" Leftenant Harding to you, pirate!" called one of the others. The Hindoos began to hide or run out the doors.   
  
"I see you've gotten a little promotion for it."  
  
"Yes, just think. I could be a Captain for bringing you in again, Sparrow."  
  
"Mate, you couldn't do it the first time," Jack laughed. He was met with a pistol in the face.  
  
"Oh, second time's the charm."  
  
There was a crash of chairs breaking, and tankards clanking to the floor. The girl had fallen to the floor. Jack smiled secretly as one of the guards rushed to her side. He changed his expression as he looked suddenly shocked, trying to break away from the guard.  
  
"Is she alright?" he asked concerned. He glanced quickly to Harding who looked unconcerned.   
  
"I think I need to get out of here! Now!" she screamed. The soldier next to her blinked.  
  
"Are you alright, Miss?"  
  
"Have you- ever delivered a baby before?" she moaned. The color drained out of his face, as well as Harding's.   
  
"What the bloody hell is going on? What did you do to her, Sparrow? She's hardly twenty!"  
  
"She's me daughter, mate. Poor thing. Husband died in a raid."  
  
"No doubt led by you, Sparrow," he spat. She was panting on the floor, screaming bloody murder. The soldier next to her was about ready to faint. "Well? Help her, Yewtree!"  
  
He nodded and swallowed hard. "Um, what's your name, miss?"  
  
"Oh God! It hurts!" she cried.  
  
"Lovely name," he said, not knowing what else to say. "Just calm down." He hesitantly lifted the hem of her skirts, terrified of what this looked like. "Wait! I think I see something!"  
  
Then -clank!- a metal tankard soundly came in contact with his head.  
  
"She's one of them!" Harding shouted. But the wily pirate now had his own pistol drawn.  
  
"Pity, I was hoping for a grandson," he said. "But I'll take that weapon from you, sir."  
  
Harding narrowed his eyes and threw his pistol to the floor. Jacquelyn climbed to her feet, using the guard's rifle as a balance. The other guards dropped their rifles and pistols as well.  
  
"I'll see you again, Sparrow," the leftenant sneered. "And every single one of you will be hanged. Even you, girl."  
  
She sighed. "Again?"  
  
The pirates backed out of the tavern and disappeared into the crowd. The parrot flew around squawking at everything.   
  
Jack laughed nervously. "Looks like I've got another adventure on me hands."  
  
His daughter wiped her brow. "And we'll be hanged. Oh, such a splendid place."  
  
He laughed. "You did much better that time, love."  
  
"I didn't hurt my arm when I fell. Didn't use my elbow." she added.  
  
"Was very convincing."  
  
"I had to rely on my wits this time. There wasn't a goat anywhere." 


	3. A Shot in the Dark

The day started to fade into twilight and the crew began to head back to the sea. Clouds were beginning to pile up in the sky, growling with discontent. The Black Pearl was frequently silhouetted by pink flashes of lightning.  
  
"C'mon lads, let's get home before they break!" Jack shouted over the crashing waves. Cotton and another were at the oars, his parrot was sitting, quietly for a change, in Jacquelyn's lap. The spray from the sea was blinding. The rain to fall as they reached the ship. Gibbs lowered the Jacob's ladder.  
  
"Welcome back, Captain!" he boomed, pulling him over the side.  
  
"Mr. Gibbs, how is my ship?" he said nodding.  
  
"Nothing but steady seas, sir."  
  
"Not for long." Jack squinted as he looked up into the sails. "We'll keep anchorage for tonight, then find a nice little harbor tomorrow." He turned his attention to Jacquelyn who was pulling herself up with her hands full.  
  
"I hope the rain doesn't ruin these," she panted. "I've got plans for these silks." She ran with her head down to the cabin. Ana Maria rolled her eyes and climbed into the rigging, securing loose lines.  
  
"Jack, you were gone for a good while," Gibbs said lowering his voice.  
  
The captain shrugged. "You know how it is, mate. Learn the lay of the land, make some contacts-"  
  
"Run into 'old friends'?" Gibbs finished for him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Gibbs nodded knowingly. "Harding?"  
  
Jack shook his head. "No, no, no, mate. Leftenant Harding now. But we can slip in under him easy."  
  
"If you say so, Captain. I'll send a watch up for tonight."  
  
"On your way." The pirate turned toward his cabin as the drizzle increased into a deluge.  
  
"Well today has certainly been entertaining," his daughter chirped, spreading a dark blue silk on the table.   
  
"Where did you get that?" He asked ringing out his shirt.  
  
"At the market. I had to barter for it."  
  
Jack looked at her suspiciously. "What, pray tell, did you barter for that?"  
  
"Nothing of yours." She stepped back to admire her purchase, brushing her hair out of her face. Jack grabbed her by the wrist and inspected her hand.  
  
"Norrington's ring? I'm surprised at you," he tsked. She arched an eyebrow and handed him a rum bottle in exchange for her hand back.   
  
"Why?" She sat in her chair and stared out the window. "I doubt he'll be coming around for it." She sighed. "He's probably forgotten all about me by now."  
  
"Don't worry, love. A few more days here, and you'll probably forget him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Two heavy boots were on the table as he propped his feet up. "Well, I could just sell you off to some merchant for a bride. Be rid of you and I could plunder your wedding as I pleased."  
  
"But what would you do for my dowry?" she teased.  
  
" Why should I give anything else up? I mean, the bloke would be getting you and you are treasure enough, love."  
  
"A pirate giving up treasure? Doesn't sound quite right, does it?"  
  
He paused to think. She laughed as he acknowledged his defeat.  
  
"I'm tired. I'll see you in the morning," she yawned mockingly.  
  
He closed his eyes as the door to the chart room, converted for her stay, slammed shut. He took in final swig before getting to his feet. Thunder crash overhead as he doused the lanterns and prepared for bed. His dagger tucked under his arm and pistol under a threadbare cushion nearby, Jack stared out the rain-clouded window waiting for sleep to come.  
  
-CRASH!-  
  
"Oh what now?" he muttered under his breath. His eye opened slightly. It was still storming madly. An empty bottle rolled across the floor to and fro. The door had blown open, rain pouring into his cabin. He groaned as he pulled himself out of bed to close it. The boards creaked under his feet. Sparrow peered into the darkness. No one was standing the watch. "Lazy slugs, the lot of 'em," he growled closing the door, securing the bolt on it this time.  
  
Something was out of place. The bottle rolling across the floor. It stopped. He turned slowly. A laugh came through the dark across the cabin.  
  
"Harding."  
  
"You need a better cabin boy, Sparrow. Your little girl seems to be dead weight."  
  
A flash of lightning lit the cabin. Harding stood opposite the pirate. Jacquelyn, still in her night gown, stood next to him.  
  
"Father?" She started for him, but Harding had her firmly by the hair. She yelped in pain as he tugged on it like a leash, pulling her into him. He held a pistol to her neck and smiled soullessly at Jack.  
  
Jack met his eyes. "You think a pirate's going to pay a ransom, mate? I was going to sell her off here, unless you can make me a better offer." He edged his way to his dagger, still hidden under his blankets.  
  
"Looking for this?" The soldier smirked, juggling his captive to pull the dagger out of his belt. "Which would you prefer, girl?" he crooned to her. "This," holding the pistol to her, "will make your end a little quicker, but it will wake everyone up; whereas this," jabbing her with the dagger's handle, "will be much quieter, but you could linger about in agony for a moment."  
  
She stared blankly at her father who still hadn't flinched. Harding saw the connection.   
  
"No? Well, let's let your father decide, hmm? Which will it be, Captain Sparrow?"  
  
Jack held his head up straight, continuing his bluff. "Whatever tickles you, Harding."  
  
Harding smiled like a child. "Alright then." He cocked the hammer on the pistol. Jacquelyn sucked in a sharp breath and wrenched her eyes shut. The rain was slamming into the windows. Harding's smile quickly hardened into a scowl as the trigger connected to the housing.  
  
"NO!"  
  
-BANG!-  
  
Jack sat straight up in bed, sweating as the thunderclap rumbled away. The dagger was still lying under his arm. The empty bottle sat on the table, still empty he noted quickly. He crept to the chart room and threw the door open. Jacquelyn was snoring lightly through the raging storm. He rested his head on the doorjamb as he took in a sigh of relief. Slowly closing the door he went back to his couch. Jack stopped. He grabbed his blanket and settled in a chair at the table. The pistol didn't leave his hand. 


End file.
